


昂贵宝贝

by Evanesce_Lu



Category: JAMREN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanesce_Lu/pseuds/Evanesce_Lu
Kudos: 47





	昂贵宝贝

罗渽民知道今天拐角后面也有人在偷看自己。  
不过早就习惯了，长着这样一张脸，走在路上不被人多看两眼才是一件奇怪的事。  
小猫把罐头吃得七七八八，罗渽民伸手呼噜了两下猫头才起身离去。  
走之前，状似无意地朝墙后看了一眼。  
灰蓝色的小脑袋蹭的一下就缩回去。  
  
黄仁俊抱着猫粮靠墙等了半天才又小心翼翼的探出头去。  
是真的走了。  
是个很温柔的人，但也是个怪人。  
每次都会带着高级的猫罐头来喂流浪猫，但又会盯着给小猫咪吃完了再走。  
明明其他大猫也都饿着。  
“吃饭啦。”黄仁俊蹲下来倒了一些猫粮在地上。刚刚被罗渽民赶走的大猫围了过来。  
已经吃饱了的小猫心满意足的窝在旁边伸懒腰。  
是只喜欢小奶猫嘛？  
大猫也很可爱啊。  
“乖啦，明天我也给你们买罐头。”黄仁俊抱着膝盖喃喃自语。  
  
黄仁俊走回主路，走近十字路口时又遇到了刚刚喂小猫的人。  
他倚着十字路口的栏杆在等红灯。  
一阵风吹起额前刘海，露出精致的眉眼。  
白色衬衫衣角掀起，很快又被主人的手牢牢按在水磨蓝的牛仔裤上。  
黄仁俊准确的捕捉到了一闪而过的人鱼线。  
身材真好。  
像是感应到了黄仁俊的视线一般，罗渽民转过头来，视线从下往上。  
视线里好像没有焦点，眼神里也没什么感情。  
黄仁俊不知道他想看什么，可能是头顶的树，也可能是天上的鸟。  
黄仁俊的视力很好，都能看清他抬眼时眉峰是如何挑起来的。  
信号灯转绿，罗渽民收回视线，终于拢起大衣前襟，迈开长腿大步走上人行道。  
好不容易才从罗渽民刚刚那一瞥里回过神，抬脚想追上去，信号灯又成了红色。  
黄仁俊有些懊恼的把脸埋进围脖里面。  
真好看啊，别人都裹着像个北极熊一样，只有他还是穿着亚麻色的短大衣，更显得长身玉立。  
  
罗渽民还是每天都会去喂猫。  
黄仁俊发现他喜欢穿白色的衬衫，最上面的扣子松着，偶尔能窥见到一点点锁骨。  
他还喜欢穿修身的裤子，会把手机插在后面的裤兜里面。  
蹲在那里逗弄小猫的时候，半截手机都露在外面。  
黄仁俊竟然会暗暗期待着它掉下来，那自己就理由过去帮他捡起来，叫住他，嘿，你的手机掉了。  
黄仁俊知道自己想太多，那么大个手机掉在地上，怎么可能听不见声音呢，又不是聋子，哪里还轮得到自己去捡。  
不知道是不是因为喜欢在后兜里放东西的关系，罗渽民站起来的姿势和别人不太一样。  
一般人都会重心后移，直着上半身起来。  
罗渽民是屁股先抬起来，双腿伸直，然后再挺起腰。  
手机被牢牢勒在臀肉和布料之间，又随着主人站直而落回口袋里。  
黄仁俊突然觉得自己脸红得想要烧起来一样，转身就跑。  
罗渽民看看落荒而逃的背影，又低头看看缩在边上眼巴巴看着自己手里空罐子的大猫，嗤笑一声：“看来你今天要减肥了。”  
  
黄仁俊跑到下一个街口才觉得脸上的热度退了下去。  
太变态了，居然会盯着他的屁股看那么久。  
之前有偷偷跟踪过他，他进了一家会所以后就再没有出来过。  
是服务生吗？会被那些坏人揩油吗？  
黄仁俊想起罗渽民穿得板板正正的白衬衫，叹了口气。  
这么干净的人，在那种地方工作的话，很辛苦吧。  
  
夜幕降临。  
黄仁俊惴惴不安的走进城南那片灯红酒绿。  
上次来的时候是白天，空空荡荡都没什么人。  
这会男男女女在彩色霓虹灯的掩护下打情骂俏，昏暗的角落里甚至有人直接把手伸进衣服里动作。  
黄仁俊习惯性的把脸埋进围巾里面，躲避着空气里缭绕的二手烟，小跑着进了那家会所。  
  
“欢迎光临。”  
黄仁俊露在外面的眼睛打量了一下大厅里的人，没有看到熟悉的淡粉色头发。  
“找人吗先生？还是？”迎宾小哥微笑着迎上来。  
会所很少会有一个人这么仓皇闯进来的，服务生暗自提防着是不是过来砸场子的。  
吧台前坐着好些个妖娆的小男生打量着自己。有的领口几乎开到肚脐眼，有的套着深色真丝衬衫，原本应该遮起来的地方若隐若现。  
“你们这里，有没有一个粉色头发的男孩子？喜欢穿白色衬衫的……”  
看起来冷冷的，很干净。  
应该没有吧，他怎么可能会在这种乌烟瘴气的地方呢？黄仁俊觉得那天应该只是一个意外。  
“啊！你是来找娜娜的啊？”服务生愣了一秒，侧身为黄仁俊指路，“请跟我来。”  
黄仁俊懵懵懂懂的跟着服务生上了二楼。  
二楼比一楼安静，沙发上也坐着几个男生，打扮明显成熟很多，看到服务生领人上来也只是抬头看了一眼，就继续做自己的事情。  
服务生带着黄仁俊绕开围在一起打牌的人，径直走到最角落里的沙发。  
“娜娜，找你的。”  
罗渽民不算是好相处的人，加上同事也叮嘱过少去招惹他，服务生把人带到就离开了。  
服务生一边下楼一边感慨，可怜的小男孩待会就要垂头丧气的走了吧，找谁不好，偏要找娜娜，听说又贵又是硬骨头，上班以来还没有见过他跟人出台的。  
  
黄仁俊看着懒洋洋靠在沙发里的人一句话都说不出来。  
黑色的渔夫帽把头发包裹得严严实实，脸上戴了同样纯黑的口罩。  
这真的是白天喂猫的男生嘛？黄仁俊不太确定。  
黄仁俊所见过的罗渽民，要么是裹着三条杠的黑色棉外套，要么是披着深色系的大衣，总归是忧郁又冷清的样子。  
而面前的这个人穿着大红的格子短外套，黑色紧身裤紧紧裹在腿上，隐隐约约都能看到肌肉的线条。  
但捧着手机的双手黄仁俊也很熟悉。  
修长的手指攥住罐头底端的时候微微用力，分明的骨节会有些泛白，抠着罐头拉环的手背也会在发力的一瞬间暴起青筋，然后又恢复原样。  
黄仁俊觉得自己真的是个变态，连这种细节都能记得一清二楚。  
  
手机屏幕上显示“大吉大利”的字样，罗渽民才放下手机，取下AirPods的同时仰起头看向面前的人。  
罗渽民没想到会在这里见到这颗灰蓝色的小脑袋。  
黄仁俊被他冷淡的眼神吓得有些结巴：“你……你叫娜娜？”  
罗渽民翘起二郎腿，本就不算清亮的嗓音隔着口罩听起来更加沉哑：“你点我啊？”  
“什……什么？”黄仁俊听不太清，忍不住蹲下来拉进两人距离。  
“你确定要点我吗？”罗渽民侧头摘了口罩，露出漂亮又淡漠的面孔，“我很贵的。”  
黄仁俊足足花了半分钟才接受了喂猫的干净少年和眼前的花孔雀是同一个人的事实：“有多贵？”  
罗渽民手撑在交叠的膝盖上托着下巴，小腿轻轻的朝前踢了一下又一下，G家的皮鞋在他脚上晃晃荡荡。  
他的脚趾一定很灵活吧，能勾着皮鞋这样晃都不掉。  
黄仁俊盯着罗渽民光裸的脚背在发呆，直到罗渽民的膝盖轻轻碰了碰他肩膀才回过神来。  
“嗯？”  
“我说，”罗渽民低头看了眼一脸茫然的人，什么都不懂也敢来这里，“我是整个店里最贵的喔~”  
黄仁俊手忙脚乱的从口袋里拿出钱包：“没事，我有钱！我有很多钱。”  
罗渽民这才仔细打量面前的人，良久，两指夹起黄仁俊手里的黑卡，拉起他往电梯走。  
罗渽民走路还是很快，黄仁俊在地上蹲得有些腿麻，不自觉的抓住了他大红的衣摆踉跄着跟上。  
电梯门合起，留在大厅里的人面面相觑。  
太阳打西边出来了吗？太子爷居然接客了？？？  
  
黄仁俊被罗渽民带进房间，紫色纱帘后面的圆床若隐若现。  
“不……我不是这个意思……”黄仁俊哪里见过这阵仗，摆着手往后退。  
罗渽民随手把房卡和黄仁俊的黑卡丢在矮几上：“房间已经开了，钱不会退的哦。”  
黄仁俊背靠着房门不知所措。  
那模样像极了跟缩在边上想吃罐头又不敢上来的大猫。  
罗渽民觉得有点意思，朝他招手：“不是有床就一定要上的。也可以做别的事情。”  
黄仁俊这才挨着沙发边缘坐下：“那我们，聊聊天吧。”  
“好。”罗渽民摘了渔夫帽，走去柜子里拿了个香薰蜡烛出来，掏出打火机点上。  
黄仁俊趁罗渽民背对自己的时候肆无忌惮的欣赏身材。  
是完美的倒三角身材。  
肩膀很宽，格子外套的肩线一点都没有往下塌。  
外套很短，罗渽民抬手动作的时候是不是会露出一截精瘦的腰。  
可惜内衬的黑色毛衣下摆被死死压在了皮带下面，看不到是不是有腰窝。  
腰间的皮带绕完了一圈还能从腰后的扣子里探出一段。  
往下一点，屁股不算是挺翘的那种。  
大腿肌肉应该很发达，布料都绷着。  
不然让他扎个马步吧，裤子会不会裂开呢？黄仁俊幻想着，鼻尖蹭蹭自己的围巾。  
“看得爽吗？”罗渽民挨着他坐下，又习惯性的翘了二郎腿，把脚上的皮鞋晃出十块钱一双那种水晶凉拖的感觉。  
黄仁俊不敢看他，只能盯着罗渽民纤细的脚腕，还有微红的脚后跟。  
“你和人聊天不说话？”罗渽民等着黄仁俊自己开口提起喂猫的事情。  
  
其实罗渽民不是想饿死大猫。  
有次路过那条小巷子，小奶猫叫得很哀切。  
大猫们护着地上的猫粮吃得飞快，小猫们在边上喵喵叫着挤不进去。  
第二天罗渽民买了猫罐头过去，果然大猫们吃饱了在边上晒太阳，小猫们抢着吃剩的几粒。  
罗渽民赶走还想过来抢罐头的大猫，看着小猫们舔干净，才捡起罐子扔进垃圾桶。  
来找我是为了想帮大猫们鸣不平吗？  
  
“可以给你涂指甲油吗？”  
罗渽民没想到他会有这样的要求，“啪嗒”一声，皮鞋终于掉在地上。  
常年不见天日的脚趾白得有一些病态。  
罗渽民不可置信的看了看自己修剪得整整齐齐的手指甲。  
黄仁俊不着痕迹的把目光从罗渽民脚上收回来，更加坚定了自己的想法：“涂指甲油，要大红色的。”  
罗渽民别过头，表情一言难尽。  
房间里温度慢慢升上来，黄仁俊摘了围巾放在一旁，像是把之前的谨慎感和拘束感也一起卸下来：“我付了钱的。”  
罗渽民木着脸打电话让领班送瓶红色指甲油上来。  
  
黄仁俊捏着小玻璃瓶坐在矮几上，手拍拍自己膝盖：“踩上来。”  
罗渽民才反应过来黄仁俊是要给自己涂脚趾甲。  
黄仁俊第一次碰指甲油，不小心连边缘的皮肤也一起涂上了。  
“还行吧？”黄仁俊指尖轻轻蹭着罗渽民的脚趾，把溢出的红色抹掉了才抬起头看他，然后发现罗渽民双手交握抱住小腿，下巴垫在膝盖上。  
太近了，刚刚动作要是再大一点，额头会直接撞到他嘴唇吧？  
黄仁俊红着脸往后挪了挪屁股，拉远了两人的距离。  
罗渽民下巴没了支点，直起身子，动了动脚趾：“为什么是红色？”  
要是黑色，说不定还可以留两天玩玩，罗渽民看看自己艳丽的脚。  
“跟你的外套很配啊。”黄仁俊喜滋滋的，低下头继续给他涂。  
其他四个脚趾比大脚趾要难涂，黄仁俊生怕再涂到罗渽民皮肤上，捏着他的脚想拉近一些。  
罗渽民本能的想把脚缩回来。  
黄仁俊毫不客气在他脚背上拍了一下。  
“啪——”  
黄仁俊下手没轻重，静谧的房间里听起来尤其响亮。  
罗渽民眼睛都眯了起来。  
“别乱动！”黄仁俊没注意到罗渽民冷了脸，还兴致勃勃捏着脚掌荼毒剩下的四个趾甲。  
罗渽民脚跟抵着黄仁俊腿上，耐着性子任他玩。  
黄仁俊涂完用手扇了会风，用手指甲小心的碰了碰，确定干了才松开：“好了！”  
罗渽民看黄仁俊活动完脖子，又冲自己笑得天真烂漫，一副等待夸奖的样子。  
五根脚趾动了动，像是红梅花瓣落在皑皑白雪中一般。  
然后这踏雪红梅定格在了黄仁俊裆部。  
黄仁俊笑容凝在脸上，手忙脚乱的想拨开作乱的脚掌。  
  
“不许动。”罗渽民单腿站起来。  
命根子被人踩在脚底，黄仁俊双手向后撑在矮几上，仰视着身前的人，惊慌又无措。  
罗渽民心气顺了一些，脚掌依旧抵着裤子拉链，脚跟从黄仁俊身上挪到两腿之间的空地，踩得更加稳当，又弯下腰靠近了他：“原来你是足控喔？”  
黄仁俊拼命摇头：“不是！我就是一时兴起。”  
脚趾蜷曲又张开，罗渽民感觉到脚下的部位越来越鼓：“喜欢看我穿红色？”  
黄仁俊头摇得像拨浪鼓。  
罗渽民脚下动作不停：“为什么？我穿红的不好看吗？”  
黄仁俊头摇到一半，胯前被轻轻踩了一脚才反应回来，又改成小鸡啄米：“好看！你穿红色最好看。”  
可能是摩擦生热，也可能是热传递，罗渽民的脚趾随着暖意泛起淡淡的粉红色，隔着布料的撩拨变成了小猫踩奶：“意思是我穿深色就不好看了吗？”  
黄仁俊愣了两秒，心虚的垂下眼：“你什么时候发现的？”  
“你猜呢？”罗渽民还是不轻不重的踩着，感觉脚下原本松垮的布料有了隆起的弧度，假惺惺的关切，“难受吗？”  
黄仁俊诚实点头。  
罗渽民伸手去解他皮带，黄仁俊连忙阻拦。  
然而黄仁俊力气敌不过他，手腕又生得细，罗渽民单手就制住了他的挣扎。  
罗渽民不甚温柔的把皮带整根抽出来，熟练地把黄仁俊双手捆在一起。  
紧闭的双眼瞪得跟铜铃一样大，黄仁俊瞠目结舌：“你……你就是这么服务客人的嘛？”  
“有问题吗？”罗渽民扶住黄仁俊后脑不让他后退，另一只手还不慌不忙伸下去松开扣子，拉下拉链。  
“这种……不应该是我把你捆起来？”黄仁俊被捆了以后动作迟缓了些许，被迫门户大开以后才抓到他手腕。  
“你在想什么啊？我看起来像是下面那个嘛？”罗渽民被他逗乐了，冲他嘲讽的笑笑。  
黄仁俊还在呆呆傻傻的点头：“像啊……”  
“是吗？”罗渽民敛了笑容，脚趾灵活的顺着拉链钻进黄仁俊裆下。  
  
卵蛋被挑出外裤，黄仁俊都能感觉到罗渽民的趾头再一下一下颠弄，有时候力道大了一些，趾甲隔着薄薄的面料刮蹭到了脆弱的皮肤，让人忍不住呻吟出声。  
“呜……不要这样……”黄仁俊本来就坐不稳，隔靴搔痒的感觉酥酥麻麻，勉强支撑着的腰肢也失了力道。  
黄仁俊向后倒去，微微侧身用手肘支了一下才不至于摔得太疼，但是碰倒了边上的指甲油，玻璃瓶骨碌碌滚了两圈以后从边缘坠落，发出清脆的碎裂声。  
空气里弥漫着的甲油味道让黄仁俊有些发晕，一会儿视线才聚焦起来，看到罗渽民面无表情的冷淡拇指，捆在一起的双手在虚空中抓了两下，握住了作乱的脚踝。  
他真的好瘦。薄薄的皮肤下面就是骨头吧。  
“别生气了……”拇指讨好一般的蹭蹭腕骨，声音软软糯糯的像是在撒娇。  
这样的声线，叫起床来应该很好听吧。  
罗渽民垂头看着乖顺的黄仁俊，突然觉得有点热，脱了身上的外套，抓起黄仁俊的双手摁在内裤颜色越来越深的区域：“怎么已经这么湿？不会被我踩几下蛋蛋就射出来了吧？”  
黄仁俊气恼的瞪了他一眼。  
罗渽民里面穿的是纯黑的半高领羊绒衫，衣料伏在身上，上半身结实的肌肉线条勾勒得清清楚楚。  
这样看来肩膀更宽了，肯定打不过他的。  
身材这么好，压在身上会不会很重啊？  
黄仁俊为自己的胡思乱想而感到羞耻。  
罗渽民带着他的手拉开内裤边缘，硬挺的性器迫不及待的跳了出来。  
“居然还是粉色的，很少被人玩喏？”罗渽民故意弹弹胖乎乎的肉棒，涌出的晶莹液体顺着柱身往下淌，胯前湿得一塌糊涂。  
黄仁俊声如蚊呐：“没有人……”  
“第一次就敢来这里？也不怕碰到坏人吗？”罗渽民用力拉下黄仁俊的裤子。  
不是已经碰到了吗？  
黄仁俊浑身的皮肤都在发烫，屁股碰上冰凉的台面只想逃开，扭着腰想往下滑。  
罗渽民怎么可能让他得逞，抬脚踩住湿透了的囊袋，涂着红色甲油的脚趾在上面打圈。  
“好冷……”黄仁俊眼泪汪汪的看向坏人，努力不发出呻吟。  
罗渽民不为所动，一边玩弄他下体一边把手伸进姜黄色的粗线毛衣里摸索。  
小肚皮热热的，往上是起伏的肋骨，再往上时候娇嫩的乳头。  
罗渽民捏起格外光滑的皮肤，坏心眼的搓了两下，黄仁俊细碎的呻吟都变了调。  
“里面都不穿背心喔？奶头这么凸，走在路上不会被毛衣磨得很痛吗？”说着还夹住乳尖故意左右摆弄，让敏感的顶端在毛衣狠狠摩擦。  
黄仁俊平时连自渎都很少，这会上下同时被亵玩得都无法思考，罗渽民问什么话他就顺着答，也不管羞耻不羞耻：“谁没事走在路上会奶头凸起来啊？”  
“这么纯情的小朋友到底为什么会来这种地方呢？”罗渽民轻轻抱起他，毛衣从身上剥离堆在手腕，“手放头顶，不许拿下来。”  
身下的冰凉刺激得黄仁俊眼泪都流了出来，却又不敢反抗，只能颤栗着身体呻吟，小声地求罗渽民换一个地方。  
“宝贝，你声音这么小我怎么听得见呢？”罗渽民手撑在黄仁俊头侧仔细听了一会才知道他在说什么，低头亲亲他的嘴唇，是鼓励，也是诱惑，“你叫大声一点，我就满足你。”  
黄仁俊知道自己一定已经脸红得可以滴出血来，紧闭着眼：“呜……太……太凉了……嗯……不要茶几……”  
黄仁俊没想过自己能发出这么浪荡的声音，身体愈发兴奋，又向上挺了挺腰：“嗯哈……不要光玩蛋蛋，鸡鸡也要……”  
好骚。  
罗渽民听得硬了，在黄仁俊裤子上蹭干净了脚趾上的粘液，松开裤子坐下来，把他抱到腿上。  
黄仁俊比想象中的还要轻一些，罗渽民只让他坐在自己一条腿上，握住被冷落许久的性器套弄起来。  
身后的胸膛很温暖，黄仁俊往罗渽民怀里窝了些，靠在他肩上。  
“爽吗？”  
“爽。”黄仁俊知道甜腻的呻吟会换来罗渽民更体贴的抚慰，“娜娜好棒，不愧是店里最贵的。”  
罗渽民挑挑眉毛：“我贵怎么可能是因为这个？”  
“那是因为什么？”黄仁俊舒服得哼哼唧唧，“因为娜娜长得好看嘛？”  
说完，黄仁俊仰起头在罗渽民脸颊上响亮的啵了一下。  
常年混在风月场所，罗渽民早就对做爱失去了热情，这会竟然会被一个小男生撩起欲火。  
你跑不掉了。  
罗渽民加快手上的动作：“待会宝贝就会知道我贵在哪里了。”  
“唔啊！太……太快了……不行……好爽……要射了……”黄仁俊哪里扛得住罗渽民的手法，没一会就要缴械。  
罗渽民四下看了看，把黄仁俊的手腕摁在性器前面：“射哪里呢？射在宝贝毛衣上好不好？”  
黄仁俊只知道罗渽民在自己耳边说话了，拼命点头：“好。”  
罗渽民很满意黄仁俊听话的样子，套弄得更加专心。  
“啊啊……”黄仁俊全身肌肉都绷了起来，过了足足一分钟才重新软倒。  
罗渽民捏着他的性器，白色的精液一股一股的喷在毛衣上，一片狼藉。  
  
“宝贝真的射了好多，衣服上全都是了。”罗渽民故意让黄仁俊去看毛衣的惨状。  
贤者时间的黄仁俊无念无想。  
罗渽民也不生气，把黄仁俊放在沙发上脱光了他身上的衣服，又重新把手腕捆起来。  
“我不喜欢这样。”黄仁俊晃晃手腕。  
“我喜欢。”罗渽民脱下裤子甩在一旁，皮带扣着地发出一声脆响。  
黄仁俊闭着眼还是忍不住想象罗渽民现在的样子，羞耻得蜷起身子。  
罗渽民光着下半身拿了润滑剂和安全套坐回黄仁俊边上：“宝贝这么自觉，主动把屁股露出来等我嘛？”  
闻言，黄仁俊挣扎起来想换成仰躺的姿势，罗渽民制住他的动作恐吓道：“再乱动就抱你回茶几上去。”  
黄仁俊委屈的看了他一眼，呜咽着把头埋回手臂间。  
罗渽民知道第一次的扩张会很痛，于是用干净的手揉揉黄仁俊的头发：“宝贝忍一下。”  
“呜……出去！不要了……”黄仁俊果然哭着想往边上爬。  
“放松，马上就好了。”罗渽民才刚勉强插了一个指节进去，说起瞎话来毫不犹豫。  
从后颈顺着脊背，罗渽民一下又一下地安抚着他，黄仁俊终于不再那么紧张，调整着呼吸努力接纳入侵者。  
罗渽民跟他聊天来转移注意力。  
“宝贝还没回答我为什么会来这里。”  
两个指节。  
“来……来找你的。”黄仁俊用力抠着沙发，好像这样就能把疼痛不适转移给它。  
“找我上床嘛？”罗渽民恶劣地插进了整根手指。  
黄仁俊说到这个就有些懊恼：“我以为你……被迫的……”  
罗渽民明白他的意思：“原来宝贝是想来救我的，我还以为是来质问我喂猫的事情。”  
黄仁俊完全被他带着走：“你讨厌……大猫？”  
“没有哦。宝贝以前每次放下猫粮就走了吧？大猫它们很凶的，小猫们都抢不到，所以我才会特地带罐头去给小猫。”  
“这样嘛……”黄仁俊被他说得竟然觉得有些内疚。  
  
罗渽民的耐心在扩张到了三指时耗尽，跪立在沙发上，用牙咬着单手撕开了安全套的包装。  
黄仁俊抱住自己膝盖，好让他腾出手来戴套。  
罗渽民挤了些润滑剂抹在套上，看他这么主动，随口调侃：“你是不是想开荤很久了？”  
黄仁俊认真的摇摇头：“因为娜娜想要，所以可以。”  
罗渽民手上动作停了停，弯下腰亲亲他：“怎么这么信任我？这地方一般都是坏人。”  
“娜娜不会。”  
“会每天那么温柔地喂小猫的人，不会是坏人。”  
心跳好像漏了一拍。  
罗渽民不愿再多想下去，调整了姿势，还是把肩膀靠在黄仁俊下巴前：“疼的话，可以打我。”  
罗渽民本来就大，加上扩张不完全充分，进入得很困难。  
黄仁俊努力的放松着自己，然而紧涩的穴口还在负隅顽抗。  
罗渽民掐着黄仁俊的腰挺身到底。  
撕裂一般的痛感让人连叫都叫不出来。黄仁俊疼得全身都在颤抖。  
“一会就好了……马上就不疼了……”罗渽民托着臀肉揉捏，低头和黄仁俊接吻。  
连接吻都很生疏啊。  
“张嘴。”罗渽民细细舔着他的唇瓣。  
黄仁俊照做，柔软的舌头立马钻了进来。  
黄仁俊笨拙的学着罗渽民的动作给他回应，来不及咽下的津液从嘴角溢出。  
罗渽民舔掉那下滑的水痕，定定看了他两秒：“下次不要来这里了，很危险。”  
“不，我要来找你。”黄仁俊意外的很坚持，回吻着罗渽民唇角，像只小奶猫。  
“你……”  
罗渽民感觉包裹着自己的穴肉没有那么僵硬了，便收了话头开始缓缓的挺动。  
  
黄仁俊虽然初尝人事，但并不妨碍他琢磨出罗渽民的偏好。  
娜娜喜欢直白的，听话的。  
于是黄仁俊放肆的遵循着身体的本能。  
“好大……啊……太深了……呜……顶到肚子了……”  
“你很聪明啊？”罗渽民有些咬牙切齿，他又怎么会看不出来黄仁俊是故意的。  
“嗯啊……顶到了……”黄仁俊抬起手勾住他脖子，“娜娜……不喜欢吗？”  
喜欢。  
罗渽民几乎是发泄一般的在黄仁俊颈间吮吸。  
原本白纸一般纯洁的人被自己打下一个又一个的名为浪荡的烙印，罗渽民最吃的就是这一套。  
被托着屁股抵到墙上是黄仁俊没想象过的姿势。  
罗渽民满意的看着他有些惊恐的模样，假装要松开手。  
“娜娜……”黄仁俊急了，像只考拉一样把自己挂在罗渽民身上。  
就着这个姿势再次插入，罗渽民每次都撞得更加深。  
黄仁俊觉得自己真的要被操坏了，纤细的双腿紧紧盘在罗渽民腰上，来跟重力抗衡。  
“夹得好紧，宝贝这么不想我出去吗？”罗渽民松开手颠了颠身上的人。  
体内的肉棒死死抵在敏感点上，黄仁俊爽得一句话都说不出来，兴奋的性器硬邦邦的抵在两人之间。  
“光是被操都这么硬，宝贝会不会直接被我操射？”  
罗渽民低沉的嗓音里满是调戏，黄仁俊想捂住耳朵，然而双手被捆在一起无法动弹。  
罗渽民抱着他，进出的动作不算猛烈，但每一下都插到最深了才会缓缓后退。  
“嗯？怎么不说话了？”罗渽民偏过头轻咬黄仁俊耳廓，然后舌头一点一点滑进耳道，最后竟然也模拟起了活塞运动。  
耳边啧啧的水声刺激着黄仁俊，后穴开始猛烈的收缩。  
罗渽民环住他的腰，就着那股紧致抽插得更加用力：“不会真的要被操射了吧？”  
黄仁俊瘦削的肩胛骨被墙纸的花纹磨得发红，在呻吟的间隙勉强挤出两个字：“让开……”  
罗渽民粗大的性器再一次狠狠地抵在黄仁俊敏感点上。  
“这次射哪里呢？射在宝贝自己身上吧？”罗渽民捏住黄仁俊胀大的性器对准他的脸。  
黄仁俊刚想反驳，囊袋就被手指勾弄了两下。  
“不要啊啊……”  
黄仁俊没能抵住强烈的快感。  
罗渽民角度找得堪称完美，黄仁俊下巴上全是自己温热的精液，白浊落下，滴在吻痕狼藉的锁骨上，又顺着光滑的皮肤滑过吻痕指印交错的前胸，再一路往下。  
而罗渽民黑色羊绒衫还整洁的穿在身上，甚至连领口都没有乱。  
黄仁俊收回搂着罗渽民脖子的手，觉得很难堪。  
自己才是来消费的那个，结果这会被消费的人衣冠整齐，消费的人一身狼藉。  
  
罗渽民还想逗他，发现黄仁俊暗中较劲要下地。  
“弄疼了吗？”罗渽民敏锐的察觉到黄仁俊现在很低落。  
黄仁俊垂着头不理他。  
罗渽民当然不会让他离开，虽然房间总共也就那么点大。  
“累啦？”罗渽民抱着黄仁俊走到纱帐后面。  
行走间性器还随着走动在后穴里摩擦，到了床前才退出来。  
性器拔出来的时候滑过肠壁的褶皱，黄仁俊忍不住娇哼出声。  
“宝贝怎么啦？”  
罗渽民把他放在床上，也跟着爬上来。  
“不理我了？”  
罗渽民低下头，黄仁俊以为他又要来接吻，就紧紧抿着唇。  
没想到罗渽民是凑过来亲吻下巴，把残留的精液细细的都舔干净。  
“宝贝好甜。”罗渽民舔舔嘴唇，露出一个讨好的笑容。  
难怪是店里最贵的，不光是器大活好，撒娇的本事也一流。  
黄仁俊轻轻推了推他，小声嘟哝：“脏不脏啊……”  
“所以刚刚因为什么突然生气？”  
两人第一次上床，黄仁俊的接受能力算是很强的了，所以罗渽民也很好奇他的底线在哪里。  
“脱掉……”黄仁俊勾了勾毛衣袖口。  
罗渽民反应很快，脱下来以后就给他擦胸腹上的精液，然后随手丢在地上。  
黄仁俊双手搂着罗渽民脖子，却又垂眼不看他：“我不是那个意思……”  
别扭又傲娇的模样看得罗渽民觉得这大号的安全套都有点紧。  
“宝贝，可以不带套嘛？”  
罗渽民的原则一向是no con no sex。  
安全第一。  
但眼前这个宝贝是自己亲手打开的。  
001太碍事了。想要更多。  
想要好好感受一下宝贝的温热，潮湿，还有紧致。  
想把宝贝操出一个和自己完全贴合的形状，成为独一无二的锁钥。  
只有我能打开你的身体，只有我能知晓你的浪荡。  
黄仁俊仰头看着跨跪在自己上方的人。  
谁能想到秀气精致的人，底下的东西会长得那么大。  
黄仁俊坐起来，性器就在他面前。  
细白的手指在黑色的毛发间摸索到了避孕套的圈口，轻轻的往下卷。  
双手还被捆在一起，黄仁俊干脆双手捧着柱身撸动。  
像在进行一个虔诚的仪式。  
性器忍不住向上翘了翘，避孕套打在黄仁俊嘴唇。  
“好难吃的味道……”黄仁俊忍不住抱怨，把味道奇怪的液体蹭在手背的胎记上。  
罗渽民摘了避孕套丢在一边，轻轻推了下他，黄仁俊就又躺了下去。  
“你干嘛呀？”因为手上动作被限制，黄仁俊想起来就要先侧过身，再用一边的手肘把自己支撑起来。  
罗渽民扶着他柔软的腰：“宝贝，趴着好不好？像小猫那样。”  
“对，再往前爬一点点，像小猫伸懒腰的时候，屁股再抬高一点……”  
黄仁俊庆幸这会是背对着罗渽民，不会被看到表情。  
“啪——”  
“啊啊……”黄仁俊被打得浑身抖了一下。  
“宝贝屁股上肉好多。”罗渽民低头亲了亲他的背，臀肉都在指间挤了出来。

戴套和不戴套，天差地别。  
罗渽民一插进去黄仁俊就叫得像是发了春的小母猫。  
“嗯？宝贝怎么叫这么响？”罗渽民压在他背上，依旧咬他耳朵。  
黄仁俊急切的收缩后穴，想勾来他猛烈的动作。  
“宝贝也喜欢不戴套子嘛？”  
“唔……快进来……全插进来……”  
“那宝贝告诉我你是什么感觉？”  
“嗯……很大，热热的……还会跳……”黄仁俊都能感觉到罗渽民的龟头碾平自己肠壁，然后蹭过身体里最敏感的地方。  
“快点……不够……”黄仁俊扭着腰主动往后送屁股。  
罗渽民握住他的胯：“你叫我快的哦，待会哭着求我也不会停的。”

后面的事黄仁俊印象不是很深刻，只记得屁股被罗渽民撞得生疼，腿抖得都跪不住，全靠罗渽民勾住自己的腰才能勉强保持跪住。  
罗渽民的动作不太温柔，哪怕黄仁俊哭着摇头一会说不要了一会说再深一点，都不理会，只按照自己的节奏来。  
“宝贝再忍一下，马上就好了。”罗渽民伏在黄仁俊身上，松开他手上的皮带，和他十指相扣。  
黄仁俊埋在枕头里一边哭一边骂人，罗渽民怕他闷死，只能哄着他把脸偏过来接吻。  
第三次高潮的时候黄仁俊只能流出一些稀稀落落的精水。  
罗渽民捏捏软趴趴的性器，又揉揉缩成一小团的卵蛋。  
“唔……不要捏……”黄仁俊迷蒙的睁开眼，脸颊在罗渽民手背上蹭蹭，算是在撒娇。  
“好。那这里可以吗？”罗渽民又捏上之前被掐肿了的乳头。  
黄仁俊嘟起嘴抱怨：“你怎么……还没好……我会不会被你操死……”  
“快了快了。宝贝这么好，我舍不得操死你的。”  
……  
黄仁俊觉得自己浑身都快散架的时候，罗渽民终于拔出性器。  
黄仁俊在满背黏腻的精液中悟出了一条道理：男人，尤其是漂亮男人的话，一个标点符号都不能信。

罗渽民把睡过去的黄仁俊抱去浴室里，清理以后套上干净的浴袍，换了另一间房让他继续睡。  
大概是真的操狠了，黄仁俊梦里还在哼哼唧唧地喊疼。  
罗渽民把身份证塞回钱包里放在桌上，掀起被子躺在他身后。  
黄仁俊本能的往另一边挪：“不做了……”  
“仁俊乖，不做了。”罗渽民搂住他轻轻拍着。  
黄仁俊慢慢安静了下来。

我的宝贝，很乖呢。全店最贵的罗渽民如是想着。


End file.
